Lucky?
by Elmstreet81
Summary: a short but sweet lil oneshot for my friend Jess featuring "forever the sickest kids",cause she loves them. :


"Lucky?'

a oneshot I wrote for my friend Jessica

JESSICA'S STORY!

(May)

This summer is going to be great. Correction, it's going to be fantastic. How much do I love getting this merchandise gig?

Traveling from city to city, selling merch for the best bands ever to hit warped tour, and getting to hear them play live for free every night is gonna rock!

(June)

Walking around outside the arena I was too busy enjoying the nice weather to notice the guy before it was too late. That would be why I ended up on the ground with a sore ass.

"Hey, are you alright? ",I heard him say while I was trying to pick myself up. Before I could even answer he took a hold of my right arm and helped pull me to my feet. Ok, that was nice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the hand.", I told him.

"No problem! I'm Jonathan by the way. Don't you work at one of the merchandise stands?"

"Yeah, I do. I joined the tour in Chicago about a month ago."

"Chicago huh? Well, do you have a name Chicago girl?"

"Of course I have a name. It's Jessica."

"Jessica? That's a very pretty name. It's almost as pretty as you."

After the brief introduction Jonathan was nice enough to ask me out to lunch. He said it was the least he could do sense he did knock me to the ground. For about three hours we sat and talked over drinks. By the end of our lunch date I had decided that his brown eyes were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen in my life. And he had decided that he wanted to see me again.

(July)

Watching Jonathan and the rest of the guys on stage is unlike anything else. I feel so proud of him every time he gets up there in front of all those people. No way could I ever get up the courage he has to sing every night. He's so amazing. I can hardly believe he's with me. For once in my life being clumsy actually paid off. If I wouldn't have been so lost in thought that day I never would have literally ran into a great guy. Every night he always has the guys play "my worst nightmare" as their last song just for me. I can hardly wait to see him tonight after the show is over.

(Aug)

These past two months have been the best I've ever had. Just last night Jonathan told me he loved me while we sat on the tour bus watching tv. We were sitting in the living area completely alone when out of the blue he reached over and placed his hand under my chin.

"Jess, I think I love you", he whispered looking into my eyes.

"I know I love you", was all I could say. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it was trying to burst right outta my chest.

"Stay the night with me? Please?"

The word yes came rushing out of my mouth just a second before Jonathan's lips came crashing against mine. The kiss was strong yet soft at the same time. And both of us were completely breathless by the time he broke it. Just the memory of what happened after we had that kiss makes my blood boil. No other man can ever love me the way this one does.

(Sept)

My life is perfect. Now let me tell you why. Last night was the last night that Forever The Sickest Kids were playing at warped tour. And leave

it to my Jonathan to plan to leave the show with a bang. Right before playing their last song of the evening Jonathan put down his microphone and jumped off stage. I just stared in shock as he walked through the crowd of fans towards me. When he finally reached where I was he grabbed my hand without saying a word and pulled me with him back to the stage, before I knew it I was up on the stage in front of more people than I cared to know about. Bending over Jon picked the mic back up and started talking.

"Hello Warped Tour! I know you all are wanting to hear a lot more music. But, if you don't mind there is something I would like to do first. So just please bare with me for a few minutes."

Holding the mic in one hand Jonathan reached out with the other to hold mine.

"Jess, you know I love you. And here in front of all these people I'll say it as many times as you want me too to prove to you that it's true. Please, will you marry me? I don't think I can live the rest of my life without you."

Tears slowly forming in my eyes I ran into his arms. My hands placed on the sides of his face I whispered the word yes, then pressed my lips to his.

In my ears I heard Kent scream to the crowd," she said yes". I heard the audience start clapping and shouting all around us. I listened to Marc and the other guys whistle at us while we continued to kiss.

So yeah, my life couldn't be any more perfect. In two days Jonathan will go with me to Chicago for a visit. And then we can start planning both our wedding and our life together. How did I ever get so lucky?


End file.
